


Transatlantic Relations

by athousandwinds



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008), The Mummy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's got to the point where O'Connell will <i>pay</i> Dr Jones's bratty kid to leave the dig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transatlantic Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII: Seven Deadly Sins, which is why it's so short.

"So, we're looking for a drag king mummy," Mutt said. O'Connell, who hated him a lot, said,

"No, Mutt." _You idiot_ was implied. "This expedition is for the purpose of discovering further remains in the Valley of the Kings. We do have an interest in finding the tomb of Hatshepsut, but it is not, in fact, part of our remit."

"You know, it's cool when you go all British and offended."

"Yeah, whatever," O'Connell said, developing a drawl.

"Hey," said Mutt. "You from Indiana?"

"You've said that before," O'Connell told him wearily. "I am well aware of who your father is. _And_ your mother."

"I'm only here because they want me to be," Mutt said.

"I know," said O'Connell. He added, "I certainly understand why."

"Asshole."

"Look. What do you want to be?"

"Mechanic," said Mutt. He'd become used to the question over the last couple of years.

"I have a whole pack of cars at home," O'Connell said sincerely. "You can spend the whole summer with them and I'll never breathe a word to your parents."

"Fleet," said Mutt.

"What?"

"The collective noun for a group of cars is 'fleet'."

"I knew that," O'Connell muttered. "I speak seven languages, I knew that." Louder, he added, "I'll pay your flight myself."

"No," said Mutt.

"What will it take to get you to go?" O'Connell demanded of the sky.

Mutt shrugged.

\---

Alex was in his tent when he heard someone rattling at the guy-ropes.

"Come in if you're coming in," he said, rather annoyed. He didn't feel up to arguing with Williams right now.

"Hey," said Williams, hands shoved in his pockets.

"The offer's genuine," Alex said. "Come to take me up on it?"

"No," said Williams. "Why're you so mad about me being here?"

A variety of replies ran through Alex's head, from the polite _of course I'm not mad_ to the downright cruel _I wanted Professor Jones, not his bratty kid_, but what came out was the truth. "I just don't see why you are."

"My mom asked me to," Williams said. Alex nearly laughed. Right, yeah, he knew that hang-dog look.

"There's nothing for you to do here," he said honestly. "I'm sure you're good in a pinch, but..."

"There's gotta be something I can do for you," said Williams, watching him. "That no one else can, I mean."

"You're keen?" Alex said, sceptical.

"My mom'll kill me if I get sent away," Williams said. "She's happy right now, no way am I gonna fuck that up. I'll fuck anything else, though."

Oh.

"Unnecessary," Alex said. "Also, are you completely insane?"

"Worth a shot."

"Mutt," Alex said. "It's illegal in my country. It's illegal in your country. More to the point, it's illegal in _this_ country, or would be if the government recognised it existed."

"Yeah," said Williams. "But it'd be worth it. You know it would."

"You don't have to," said Alex.

"I got that," said Mutt, and kissed him.

He was good for twenty-one, but Alex was thirty-five and better. He pushed Mutt down onto his pallet and slid his tongue inside his mouth. Mutt was surprisingly responsive, his hands already fumbling at Alex's belt and undoing the button of his trousers. Alex slipped his hands up inside Mutt's shirt and rubbed a thumb over his nipple, eliciting a gasp.

"Nice," said Alex approvingly, and returned his attention to Mutt's throat.

"Such an asshole," Mutt said, and stroked his palm down over Alex's half-hard cock.

"You'd prefer sweet nothings, I guess," said Alex, and sucked hard on Mutt's pulse point.

"What the hell is with you?" demanded Mutt, trying to suppress a moan. Alex was rigid now, but Mutt was squirming underneath him, desperate for contact.

"I can go for longer than you can," said Alex. He was proved right a moment later, when Mutt arched up with a cry so loud Alex had to clap his hand over his mouth to mute him. The guy's boxers were wet.

"Shit," said Mutt. "Sorry."

"We're not stopping," Alex said darkly, placing Mutt's splayed fingers directly over his cock.

"Okay, okay," said Mutt. "Not so worried about your career now, are you? I'm _good_."

"Did I ever tell you how my parents met, Mutt?" Alex asked, straining up against the warm, tight grip.

"You wanna talk about that _now_?"

"They met in prison," said Alex with joy as Mutt squeezed his cock just right. "I take after them."


End file.
